


Rêverie

by golfdadscoups



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, POV-switching, there is a part where they sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golfdadscoups/pseuds/golfdadscoups
Summary: Seungcheol and Jeonghan meet again after a few years.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 21
Kudos: 93





	1. gymnopédie no. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I watched hyperventilation and really liked it and I wrote this for fun

_ He was always like that. Smiling and laughing whenever you looked at him, big pretty eyes scrunching into crescent moons. It was when no one was looking that he tended to look a little sad. Not depressed no, maybe a little forlorn, like there was something he desperately wanted to say but there was no one to say it to and no one who would listen.  _

_ It was during a free period. There was a big rainstorm outside, sparks of lightning flashed violently followed by an unforgiving sound of thunder.  _

Boom!

_ “Hey guys settle down.”  _

_ Jeonghan watched him quietly, looking but not looking, as he tried to round the troublemakers of the class back to their seats, exasperated but still kind. The creak of desks on the wooden floor, the static sound of rain on the windows and the roof almost seemed to make everything float like a dream. Jeonghan felt both in his body and out of it at the same time.  _

_ Seungcheol thumped the last guy on his shoulder as he finally sat down. He then looked up, caught Jeonghans eyes and smiled at him, gesturing to the class as if to say  _ look at these people, huh _? _

_ Jeonghan shrugged, smiling back softly, just barely letting his lip corners rise up and continued reading his book. He heard footsteps and then the desk next to him creak as Seungcheol took his seat.  _

_ He then glanced to his side and saw it; that forlorn look. And for the rest of the class, all he could do was wonder what it meant.  _

~

Jeonghan steps outside for a second, the noise inside the building gets to him, too loud, too obnoxious. He's never cared much for office parties. He leans against the brick exterior of the building, trying to flatten against the wall under the little shade provided by the floor above jutting out, it’s raining heavily, like static. 

The cool night air rushes into his lungs as he inhales, it makes him shiver so he wraps his arms around himself, hunching over to preserve some warmth. 

Someone else exits the building. Jeonghan pays no mind until he stops directly next to Jeonghan. 

“Oh.” 

Jeonghan looks up and to his side and sees pretty eyes looking at him in surprise and for a brief moment, he’s floating again, as if in a dream. A spark of lightning flashes in the sky. 

_ Boom! _

Jeonghan blinks. 

“Hi.” 

“Long time no see.” 

Seungcheol grins at him. 

Jeonghan gives him a soft smile, just barely letting his lip corners rise up. 

Seungcheol takes a pack of cigarettes out of the breast pocket of his coat, takes one out and sticks it between his teeth. He offers the pack to Jeonghan, who takes one before patting his pockets for a lighter. He finds it with a little  _ aha! _ and tries flicking it a few times with no luck. 

Jeonghan hesitates and then grabs it out of his hand, flicking it on, and letting it light up the edge of Seungcheols cigarette. He hands it back to Seungcheol without lighting his own. 

~

_ Jeonghan was on his way home. The sun was starting to set. It was that autumnal sun, somehow hazy and soft, instead of harsh and bright like it would be in the summer. He had only rounded the street when he saw Seungcheol come out of the little corner store with a lollipop in his mouth.  _

_ He hadn’t noticed Jeonghan, or maybe he had? He was once again wearing that forlorn look, as if there was some tiny thing inside his chest that wanted to jump out with a pop.  _

_ Seungcheol pulled the candy out of his mouth and looked up as Jeonghan got closer. He smiled at him.  _

_ “Hi.”  _

_ “Hey.” _

_ “Do you live around here?” _

_ Jeonghan nodded.  _

_ Seungcheol then pulled out a wrapped lollipop from the plastic bag in his hand and offered it to Jeonghan.  _

_ “Do you like lollipops?” _

_ “Not really.”  _

_ Jeonghan unwrapped his and stuck it in his mouth, looking at Seungcheol and waiting for him to continue.  _

_ “Everyone in my family smokes. I’m trying to stay away from it.”  _

_ “Oh.”  _

_ They began to trek down the street together. Jeonghan somehow glided across the floor, staring ahead at the train tracks where he would have to turn right and Seungcheol would go straight.  _

_ “I haven’t seen you since final exams.”  _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ “Have you thought about where you’re going to go after graduation next year?” _

_ “Not even a little bit.”  _

~

“I didn’t know you smoke.”

Seungcheol leans against the brick wall side by side with Jeonghan. He chuckles and exhales as a big cloud of grey swirls out of his mouth. 

A few moments of silence pass, with just static rain and the feeling of being in your body and out of it at the same time. 

“Are you here for work?” 

Jeonghan hears Seungcheol huff. 

“I’m a faculty advisor for Yonsei.”

Seoul is a big city, it’s easy to miss the people you’ve seen before. Jeonghan tries a glance at Seungcheol as he runs a hand through his hair. The glint of a silver band on his ring finger catches in the street lights. A strange pang of bitterness skitters up his body. 

“I should head home.” 

Jeonghan peels himself off the wall, firmly back in his being, no longer floating out of his shoes. He turns to head down the street that seems to be shining like the glossy black paint of a bowling ball. He doesn’t feel the hand on his arm until another crack of lighting sparks, followed by thunder. 

_ Boom! _

Jeonghan turns around, his unlit cigarette hanging between his fingertips. Seungcheol stares at him, eyebrows scrunched up a little.

“Do you live around here?” 

~

_ The blue hum of the TV had made it feel a little less naughty, what they were doing. At the time, Jeonghan thought it was naughty. He felt excited doing it, like it was a little secret, like he was the protagonist of a movie and right after this exciting first time, he was going to fall in love, maybe save the world.  _

_ Seungcheol was kissing him hard, his fingers loosely gripping the back of Jeonghans hair at the nape of his neck. Jeonghan let his mouth open, tilting his head back and he hummed, thighs spreading wider where Seungcheol had wedged his knee in between them.  _

_ Jeonghan gasped, pulling away only to gaze at Seungcheols face with wonder. The sky outside the window was purple somehow, with white stars swirled on it like a painter had flecked some white paint onto a canvas. Seungcheol blinked, eyes wide and curious, lips parted and inviting. Jeonghan stroked a thumb across his cheek before closing his eyes and leaning forward again.  _

_ Seungcheol kissed him deeper, hands going to the hem of Jeonghans shirt to pull it up to his chest, fingers roaming on his torso, cold and fluid like paint. Jeonghan felt like maybe he was the purple sky outside, wherever Seungcheol touched him felt like white flecks of paint.  _

_ Jeonghans found the buckle of Seungcheols belt, leaving his lips to gaze down and undo the buckle. He looked down panting, bare chest exposed to the cold room, Seungcheol gazed at him, arms idle by his side as Jeonghan flipped open his belt and then unbuttoned his pants, edging them down before sinking down to his knees, palming the bulge of his grey underwear sloppily.  _

_ Seungcheols eyebrows raised in surprise.  _

_ “Have you-?” _

_ “No.”  _


	2. gymnopédie no. 2

Seungcheol has always wanted to say it to him. He’s never quite found the right moment, or the courage. It always made him a little sad, he’d gotten so close to saying it so many times but he never quite did. 

Jeonghan looks so pretty under him like that, one hand fisted into the sheets, the other covering his mouth in an attempt to silence the sounds escaping him. He has tears pricking the corners of his eyes. That’s what he gets, Seungcheol decides. He could have gone prepping him much longer but Jeonghan insisted, almost as if he was in a hurry, like he needed to be somewhere after this. 

He looks so nice with his legs wrapped around Seungcheols waist like that, as Seungcheol thrusts into him, almost fucking the pleasure into him. He pants, wanting to just keep looking at Jeonghan, wanting to capture the view in front of him and keep it with him. 

Seungcheol leans down, lips parting, gently biting down on Jeonghans collarbone as he starts to push into him slower, with more resolve in each thrust, the pull and squeeze of him gives Seungcheol shivers, makes him moan breathlessly. 

Jeonghan gasps, the hand over his mouth coming to grip Seungcheols shoulder. His body warmth is so new. Seungcheol has only held him this close once before, and he can recall Jeonghan fitting so nicely in his embrace but for some reason he doesn’t remember it like this. He must have missed him more than he remembers him. 

Something akin to nostalgia twists in his stomach as the rain outside the window gets heavier, louder, like every droplet is viscous as it splashes against the windows of the hotel room, almost sticking to it. 

Seungcheol groans into the crook of Jeonghans neck as a pang of lust runs up his spine. He straightens up to gaze Jeonghans, fucking harder as he sees pink blooming where he bit his collarbone. Jeonghan is looking at him with heavy lidded unfocused eyes as he reaches the brink of his orgasm, shifting up and down on the sheets as the rhythm of Seungcheols hips rocks him forward. 

“S-Seungcheol…” 

He whimpers as a shudder of arousal goes through him, hands reaching up to touch Seungcheols face. 

Seungcheol leans down, leaving a small kiss on Jeonghans trembling lips, panting into his mouth. 

“I love you.”

Almost, but not quite there. 

~

_ The punishment for not doing the homework was simple in their literature teachers class. You had to stand outside the room, quietly at attention for the rest of the period.  _

_ Seungcheol had lost his to a mean gust of spring wind on his commute to school that morning. The paper had fluttered down and far away into the morning traffic, he knew he had no hope of finding it.  _

_ He stood at attention, pouting a little at the unfairness of the situation. If he focused on the corner of his vision, he could see Jeonghan being sneaky, taking the easy way out, as he would occasionally lean back against the wall. Jeonghan got tired easily and he was notorious for half-assing everything in PE class. It made the other guys mad but Seungcheol couldn’t help smiling at how Jeonghan would cleverly weasel his way into doing something that required the least amount of work.  _

_ The window in front of him provided a scenic view of the school courtyard. Spring was almost in full bloom, almost, full spring was very close, but not quite there yet. Birds chirped, a car honked in the distance, that same mean gust of wind rustled tree leaves and the grass but spring was still not quite here.  _

_ “Did you forget the homework or not do it on purpose?”  _

_ “Forgot.”  _

_ A butterfly flew into the courtyard, perching on the open window through which Seungcheol was gazing out. It fanned it’s wings, hopping in place before looking around curiously. Seungcheol glanced at Jeonghan, finding him smiling a pretty smile as he watched the butterfly.  _

_ It then flew into the room, landing softly in Jeonghans hair.  _

_ A flutter of something passed through Seungcheol like a mean gust of wind, he felt his face grow warm as Jeonghan giggled quietly, one shoulder shrugging up as he tried to catch a glimpse of the butterfly waltzing around in his hair.  _

_ A stern knock on the door from inside the classroom then startled them both, especially it started the butterfly that leaped off his hair and flew back out the window just as quietly as it came in.  _

_ Jeonghan looked to Seungcheol with a lovely smile and Seungcheol wondered if he should confess to him right then and there.  _

_ Spring was almost in full bloom. Not quite here yet, but almost.  _

~

Seungcheol comes in uneven spurts, body shuddering with the force as he groans, grunting over Jeonghans back. Jeonghans hips fall onto the mattress as Seungcheol pulls out, ass softly bouncing, thighs twitching in overstimulation as his gasps fill the air. Seungcheol pulls off his condom and gets up to toss it in the trash, mind suddenly crystal clear for a few seconds. He wonders if Jeonghan heard him earlier.

When he turns around, Jeonghan is in a daze, eyes threatening to close as he pants, soft sounds coming out of him with every exhale. Seungcheol gazes over him, taking a sip of water from the water bottle on the dresser, his own heartbeat refusing to slow down. 

“Tired?” 

Jeonghan softly shakes his head. 

He hands him the water bottle, fidgeting with the ring on his finger as Jeonghan holds himself up on one shaking arm, taking a small sip. He could go another round, but maybe two is enough. Jeonghan has never had the best stamina, anyways. 

He places the bottle on the side table and lies back down. Seungcheol comes around to the other side of the bed, climbing on. He reaches a hand forward, wipes away a tear that has trickled down Jeonghans face. Jeonghan blinks. 

“You k-kept your ring on?” 

“Yeah?”

“Did you forget or did you not take it off on purpose?”

Seungcheol retracts his hand without an answer as Jeonghan grimaces, turning on his side, away from Seungcheol. The cool hum of the lights outside the window shines into the room, a spark of lightning briefly bathes Jeonghans backside in hot white light. Followed by the thunder. 

_ Boom! _

Seungcheol stares out the window silently, watching rain fall down like needles. A mean gust of wind blows in from somewhere and he shivers. 

A few minutes pass and he hears even light snores coming from Jeonghan. He sighs, slipping the ring off his finger, turning it in his hands a few times. He leans over Jeonghan, seeing the relaxed expression of someone in deep sleep, seeing how his cheeks are still wet with cold tears. He slips the ring onto his finger and settles down into the sheets next to him, preferring to face the other way so he can see the neon city lights across from him. A bus honks loudly outside, there’s a faint sound of footsteps outside of his room. If he lies still enough, it feels like he is floating. 

~

_ The oddest conversations between two people tend to be the ones they think are their last. _

_ The heat was blistering that summer, digging into Seungcheols scalp and burning him from top to bottom as he stared at Jeonghan who stared back at him.  _

_ “I heard people are mean in Seoul.”  _

_ “I hope not.”  _

_ His train was to arrive in 6 minutes. He could already hear the distant rumble. More and more people gathered on the platform, chattering, saying goodbyes. He’d said goodbye to his family at the house, had run into Jeonghan by chance at the corner store on his way to the station.  _

_ The humidity hung in the air so prominently, it was difficult to think about anything else. It felt like a viscous substance. Seungcheol felt like he was sinking under the weight of it. The sky was almost cartoonishly blue, but it casted a lovely shadow on Jeonghan who was standing in the shade.  _

_ “I heard the food is good.”  _

_ “Probably expensive.”  _

_ “Yeah.”  _

_ What could he possibly say to a person he never expected to see again?  _

_ Seungcheol looked straight ahead, the hum of the train getting closer with each passing second. Maybe now would be good. He turned to Jeonghan who upon catching his eyes immediately looked away. Seungcheol blinked, hair rustling softly on his forehead at the wind caused by the force of the train. It skidded to a stop in front of them.  _

~

Jeonghan brushes his hair out his face as the wind from the subway train rushing past blows it everywhere. He huffs, cheeks still red, mind still on the mark on his collarbone. The mid morning winter light shining in the station is too bright and dim at the same time, like the light of a sports stadium. It feels stark and empty but somehow massive. Jeonghan rubs his hands together, trying to bring some warmth into them as his train slides to a stop in front of him. 

He just barely notices the catch of his skin on his ring finger and looks down. Seungcheols ring shines white and hot in the light coming through the windows. He stares at it in panic, blinking, trying to piece together why it is on his hand. All he remembers is the heat of him, his big eyes looking sad once again as he stared down at him with heavy lidded eyes. 

He turns around, accidentally smashing shoulders with someone, and then he breaks into a run, stumbling up the stairs, and then sprinting down the street, he is almost floating again, gliding through the streets, above the heads of other pedestrians. 

That secret forlorn look of Seungcheols enters his mind. He seemed to only make it when he was looking at Jeonghan and then not looking. 

He takes a right at the subway tracks and enters a familiar street. 

Jeonghan fidgets with the ring on his finger as he looks amongst the identical business buildings, chest heaving with the force of his run, aching legs beginning to tremble. He comes to a stop at a crosswalk and sees a man in a suit come out of a corner store, about to haul his briefcase into the backseat of a taxi. 

He only looks up briefly and catches Jeonghans eyes. He offers him a grin. Jeonghan smiles back softly, just barely letting the corners of his lips lift up. He blinks away the tears that start to form in his eyes. 

Jeonghan waves and points to the ring as if to say  _ don’t you want it back? _

What is he supposed to say to someone he’s never going to see again? 

Seungcheols eyebrows raise. He says something into the driver's side of the taxi and he looks up at the light signal for the crosswalk, waiting for it to turn green. He then jogs over to where Jeonghan is blinking away bitter tears as he takes the ring off. 

“I thought you were gone for good-” 

“You forgot this.” 

He holds the ring out to him, keeping his voice steady. 

Jeonghan looks at him in when he takes the ring. He has the forlorn look in his eyes again.

“It’s not a wedding ring.” 

Lightning strikes in the sky. Jeonghan takes a shuddery inhale as the sound of thunder echoes in his ears, he relaxes, sags almost when he hears that. Seungcheol's smile is so lovely when he puts the ring back in Jeonghans palm. 

“Then-“

“I love you.” 

That look leaves his eyes as soon as his words float into the air. Jeonghan blinks up at him, finally understanding. He breaks into something that is both a sob and a laugh at the same time as a droplet of water splashes on the tip of his nose.

Seungcheol then engulfs him in a hug, arms wrapped around him firmly, like he wants to keep him there forever. Jeonghan at first hesitates then places his head against Seungcheols shoulder, melting into him, his own hands resting on Seungcheols waist as they rock back and forth. Minutes of silence pass. Cars drive by, pedestrians walk past them, infrequent drops of rain pepper their bodies like flecks of white paint. Jeonghan exhales crisp winter air and shudders into Seungcheols embrace. 

Seungcheol then leans back with a chuckle. He wipes away the wetness Jeonghan didn’t realize was on his cheeks with his thumb. Jeonghans hands fall by his side as they separate. 

“I heard the people at Yonsei are mean.” 

“Only to first year students.” 

Seungcheol steps back, and slides the ring onto Jeonghans ring finger. 

There’s a beep of a car from across the street. Seungcheol cups Jeonghans face in his palms, gazing at him like he could look forever. 

“I heard the food is good.” 

“It’s expensive.” 

Jeonghan smiles at him softly. Seungcheols hands then leave him and he treks across the street again, back to the taxi. He waves at Jeonghan one final time and then slips into the rear seat, out of view. Jeonghan waves back, lips in a wobbly smile. 

The sky is starting to grey, it hasn’t gotten cold enough for it to snow but the rain is icy. Jeonghans eyes stay on Seungcheols silhouette in the backseat of the taxi as it slowly pulls onto the road, lost in the traffic of a dozen other taxis. Jeonghan rocks back and forth on his heels and looks up at the sky. 

In the distance, lightning crackles and then-


End file.
